


Shades of Red

by wickerwitchwriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Au where Pyrrha is alive, F/F, I accept she's dead and that's a shame but ya know, this was for self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickerwitchwriter/pseuds/wickerwitchwriter
Summary: After the Fall of Beacon, Ruby is in Mistral at the market to look at weapons. Instead, she's sidetracked by a familiar red headed person...





	Shades of Red

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the inactivity! School has been wild and now it's almost time for summer vacation!!! Get ready for more writing!!

She was out of the inn for a change. For the first time since leaving Beacon, Ruby had time to herself. Aside from sleeping and eating and basic human needs, this was a rare break she had. Of all things to do, she needed to spend time with the things she loved. Weapons. What better place to find them then the market of Mistral?

Flowing red hair. That's what catches her attention. The red so vibrant that it stood out among the earthy tones and clothes of Mistral's people. Ruby was used to seeing red colors, just not beyond her own wardrobe.

Naturally, Ruby's eyes followed the trail and found the red hair belonged to a tall lean figure with a pale complexion. Her mind freezes and she feels herself physically stop breathing.

There was no way. No way at all. But could there be?

"Pyrrha?" Ruby gasps.

The conversations in the market merge into a wave of sound. It becomes white noise in Ruby's head as she focuses on the figure.

Ruby hesitates and her body roots itself to the ground. Her hands are trembling and her palms are sweating. There's an ache in her chest that urges her to move, but her mind is asking her over and over  again.  _What if it isn't her?_

One step.

Ruby forces herself to move. Because _what if it is her?_ Because she is hopeful. 

Another step.

Then she picks up her speed. Ruby pushes through the crowd. She quickly and politely makes her way towards the long haired girl, saying so many excuse me's and sorry's along the way. 

The figure begins to move away, Ruby panicks internally and manages to call out.

"Pyrrha!"

The figure shows no recognition and continues to move to the next stall. 

A group of people push Ruby back. 

Ruby barely manages to recover and keeps pressing on. She's running and dodging everyone in her way. Everything around her is nothing more than a blur as she races forward. It was tough that she couldn't use her semblance in crowded places without affecting everyone around her. 

The figure has stopped moving and Ruby can clearly see that she is carrying a golden shield. A circular golden shield. Just like Pyrrha's. Hope wells up in Ruby's chest. She uses this courage to call out once again. This time with more power.

"PYRRHA!" Ruby cries out. 

The ponytail bounces as the person shows recognition towards the name. She's glancing to the sides to find the source. Slowly, she turns around.

It's as if the ache in Ruby's chest started burning. Tears well up in her eyes and she can't fight them. All she can see are the green eyes that are looking her way. Their eyes meet and Ruby feels her tears pour out. 

It was her.

Her.

Pyrrha.

Pyrrha gasps and puts a hand over her mouth. Tears fall from her face and she puts her hand over her heart. 

"Ruby?" Pyrrha utters.

Ruby smiles and runs towards Pyrrha.

Pyrrha begins to make her way towards Ruby. 

They meet in the middle and Ruby tackle hugs Pyrrha; who catches Ruby with her arms and hugs her tightly back. 

"I've missed you." Pyrrha laughs softly.

"I've missed you too." Ruby smiles and buries her face into the crook of Pyrrha's neck. Pyrrha still smelled the same as when Ruby had hugged her months ago. She was still the same, just as Ruby remembered her.

Ruby and Pyrrha hold onto each other and forget about everything around them. Both were just relieved to see each other again. Relieved but confused.

Ruby pulls away.

"Is it really you?" Ruby puts her hands on Pyrrha's face and traces it. She sniffles and more tears fall as she remembers seeing Pyrrha die. 

Pyrrha leans into Ruby's hand and holds her hand. 

"It is me, Ruby. I'm right here," She assures, "It's good to see you again."

It was good to see Pyrrha again. But... How was she alive? 

"How are you still alive?" Ruby asks. 

"I... I'm not sure. I woke up in a cave somewhere, in a pool of water. I felt like I was waking for the first time in a long time. There are gaps in my memory but I remember enough of what happened," Pyrrha says carefully, trying to recall the past week. Suddenly she gasps.

"Jaune! My team! Where are they?!" 

"Woah, hey. They're okay. We're all staying somehow right now." Ruby promises.

Pyrrha looks at Ruby. "We?"

"Jaune, Ren, Nora and I," Ruby elaborates, "I think it would be a good idea for you to see them. They've really missed you."

"I would love that," Pyrrha agrees, "What are you guys doing out in Mistral?"

Ruby hesitates. 

"I think it would be best if we all caught you up," Ruby decides, "And for you to tell us what happened."

Pyrrha nods. 

"Let's head back. They'll be happy to see you." 

As the duo walk back to the inn, Ruby feels a wave of relief rush over her. 

Pyrrha was alive and she wouldn't want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Will this be more than one chapter? Probably.


End file.
